


There Is a Light…

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Cornetto Trilogy, The World's End (2013)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Drabble, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: You work in a small record store which Gary King visits quite often. He's funny and goofy and you totally have a sympathy for each other. One day he finally asks you out and during this date you discovered something about him, that you didn't know before.





	There Is a Light…

**Author's Note:**

> Gary King is one of my favorite characters ever. He's funny and adorably childish, but at the same time he's lonely and broken. I understand him and can even relate to him in a way. I always wanted to comfort him and tell him that he's not alone. This is how this drabble was created :)
> 
> The song inspiration for this drabble is There Is a Light That Never Goes Out by The Smiths. I think it fits Gary very well. The melody is sweet and light and the lyrics sound quite romantic at first, but you can read between the lines some depressive notes... Pretty much the same about Gary, imo :)

Early autumn is totally one of your favorite times of the year. It’s not gloomy yet, and still rather sunny, but the sunlight is kinda softer. It was almost lunchtime and the rays of sunshine filled up the store, making it look warm and cozy. Today was quite calm like most of your working days - in the age of itunes, old-fashioned music stores with vinyl records are not that popular. You love it though.These records are so much more real than just an mp3 file in your laptop. And you know that your customers are really special. Walking along the stands, you traced the records’ envelopes with your fingertips. You were a bit bored and you wanted to turn on some music, but it was not the right time yet. You were waiting for someone. As you saw his familiar silhouette behind the glass door, your heart instantly started beating a little faster. He opened the door and entered, beaming at you as usual.

\- Oh hey there, y/n! How’re the things going?

His smile is contagious. There is something childishly adorable about it despite these little wrinkles at the corners of his eyes (which you actually find cute), and you just can’t help but smiling back every time you see him. 

\- Hi, Gary! - You said. – You came just in time actually. I was about to pick the record without you.

Gary King didn’t buy much of your stuff, but he really loved good old music as well as you. During the past month he kept visiting your shop rather often, and soon choosing a record together became your little tradition.

\- What? How could you?? - He made an outraged face pretending to be angry.

\- Hey, but I haven’t yet! I’m not that mean, - you replied with a smirk. – So… What are we playing today?..

\- Hmmm, let’s see…

Gary went to the stands beside you. His fingers ran through the envelopes as he checked the records. For some reason you liked the sight of this. Just like you he is a kind of person who touches the vinyls softly and carefully as if they are living creatures. 

\- How about this? - he handed you one of the records.

\- The Smiths? That’s an… unusual choice. Are you in romantic mood today? - You winked on your way to the record player.

\- I am a bit, - he smirked. - Don’t you like it though?

\- Of course I do! It’s classic, - you replied, putting on a record. The music started playing.

 _“Take me out tonight_  
Where there’s music and there’s people  
And they’re young and alive  
Driving in your car  
I never, never want to go home  
Because I haven’t got one anymore”  

\- Only Morrissey could actually write a romantic song about dying in a car accident, - you said thoughtfully. - Still love it though. 

\- Yup, me too, - Gary agreed. Approaching you, he grabbed your hand playfully, pulling you a bit closer and started swaying you in a dancing motion.

\- Stop it, Gary! - you laughed.

\- Oh come on! If you work in a music store you just have to dance!

\- Maybe you’re right, but if my boss suddenly shows up at the moment, he would probably not agree with you. Don’t get me in trouble, okay?

\- Your boss is boring. How can an owner of a music store be so boring? - Gary frowned, still swaying you to the music. - You know what, if he’ll be mad at you, I swear I’ll buy the most expensive record in your shop. Deal?

\- Aw, that’s sweet. But still, better stop, - you smiled and pulled away from him at exactly the right moment when the door opened. Fortunately it wasn’t your boss, just a couple of customers. They headed to another stand and started looking through the records.

\- Well, I guess it’s time for me to work a bit, - you shrugged and turned to approach the clients and ask if they need any help.

\- Oh wait, y/n! 

You gave him a questioned look.

\- I was actually… I just… - he stumbled and smiled awkwardly. - I just… was gonna ask if you wanna hang out tonight… With me.

Wow. That was quite surprising.

\- Wait, did you just ask me out right now, Gary King? - you asked, narrowing your eyes.

\- I guess I just did, - he let out a little laughter.

\- Any… special occasion? Or just your romantic mood? - You chuckled.

\- Mostly the mood, - he said with a smile. - But also I got my old car fixed today… the one I had since high school. We could erm… celebrate it a little. What do you think?

\- I think… I’m in! - you beamed at him and his grin widened.

\- Brilliant! And you work until…?

\- Six.

\- Great! I’ll be there at six! Don’t go anywhere!

\- I’ll try, - you laughed. - But now I just really need to work, - you added, catching a glance from one of the customers.

\- Right. See ya tonight than! - Gary winked, then he turned around and left almost bouncing on his way. You couldn’t suppress a laughter. He was so silly at times, but you really liked him and felt already excited about your first date.

Morrissey kept on singing.

_“There is a light and it never goes out  
There is a light and it never goes out…”_

***

Gary got to the store right by the closing time, your heard it as you headed to the door and went out. 

\- So, is that the legendary car? - You asked, smirking.

\- Yeah, baby! That’s my Beast! - He chuckled proudly. - Hop in!

You joined him in the car, and Gary started the engine and switched on the music.

\- Oh wow, is that a cassette player? - You pointed out. - That’s so cool!

\- Yeah? You think? 

\- Totally! Well, I’m just a weirdo who loves old stuff, - you shrugged. - Brings back good memories… Like all those mix-tapes we used to make with friends, you know…

\- Hey, great idea, I can make you a mix-tape too, - he suggested with a mischievous smile.

\- Hm. I don’t mind that.

It was a very nice ride. Looking at Gary banging his head and humming to the music, you started to sing along with him too. Both of you didn’t care how silly it looked, and it felt awesome. 

Finally Gary stopped the car.

\- I thought we’re going to some pub… - you said, looking around. - Where are we?

You were on top of a rather high hill. The city looked beautiful from up here, slightly touched by the colors of the autumn and warm rays of evening sunshine. 

\- Pub is a good thing. But I’m in romantic mood, remember? Sooo… Tonight we’re having a wine with a view! - Gary exclaimed triumphantly. - And also I got us some pizza.

***

A couple of minutes later you were sitting on the ground, drinking wine from plastic glasses, eating and enjoying the view.

\- That’s really much better than any pub or restaurant, Gary, - you said contently. - It’s so beautiful here.

\- Yup, - he replied with a quiet smile. - You know, it reminds me of my favorite place in my hometown. There was also a hill, and you could see the whole Newton Haven from there. We used to hang out there quite often… Good old days when I was young and cool and had a lot of friends… 

\- Had? - You asked, a bit surprised. - Don’t you have many friends now? I mean you’re so cool and funny, I really thought you must have many friends…

He chuckled a little bitterly.

\- Yeah well… My friends changed, you know. Sometimes I have a feeling that they kinda moved to the next level and I’m still here. That sucks actually. Like everyone suddenly grew old except me. But the thing is… I don’t really feel like growing up, I guess. 

\- Then don’t, please. I like you the way you are, - you said. - I actually sometimes don’t feel old enough for my age too. When I see some of my classmates… But it’s sad that you’re feeling lonely because of it… - you looked at him with concern, reaching your hand to slightly stroke his upper arm.

\- Actually yes, y/n, I did feel really lonely, - Gary confessed, looking at you suddenly seriously. - I’ve been through really hard times a couple of months ago… I was really depressed. I… - He stumbled. - I drank too much, and to tell you the truth, I was absolutely fucked. 

You looked into Gary’s eyes and for the first time you noticed some kind of sadness deep inside them. It made your heart shrink. 

\- Oh Gary… - you looked at him a bit staggered. - I had no idea… You always seemed so cheerful to me… Look, if you need to talk about anything or just need a hug - you know where to find me, right? I’m here for you. I mean… I’m not sure if I can help, but…

\- Y/n, you helped a lot already. I was a complete mess and then I accidentally bumped into your music store, and you smiled at me, and… It started getting better. You’re like… That  _light that never goes out_ , like Morrisey sings… Well, actually… maybe he meant different kind of light, I don’t know exactly… whatever… but erm… you’re the light for me. If you get what I mean. Shit. I’m so dumb, - he let out a helpless laughter.

\- No, you’re not. It’s beautiful, - you said softly. - I’m deeply moved right now.

You sat and looked at each other, smiling, and he got a little bit closer.

\- And remember, you can always talk to me, Gary, okay? - You added, looking into his eyes again and stroking his shoulder.

\- I know, - he replied quietly. - But now I don’t feel like talking… - saying this he reached out and his fingers gently brushed a strand of hair away from your face. You felt like drowning into his soft hazel eyes as he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. The kiss was warm and tender, you felt shivers running down your spine as he gently parted your lips with his tongue and let it slip into your mouth. Cupping your cheek with one hand, he hugged your waist with the other and pulled you closer. His beard tickled your skin and it felt incredibly enjoyable. You stroked the back of his neck, fingers entangling into his dark hair while his lips and tongue made your head go light and dizzy. 

\- I imagined that quite a lot, - Gary smirked as you broke the kiss. His voice was deep and a little hoarse, and you found it really hot.

\- Oh really? - You raised your eyebrow. - Was it as good as you imagined?

\- Much better actually, - he winked at you, tightening his grip on your waist. And you kissed again. And again. You were sitting there, on the hill, watching the stars lighting up the sky, holding hands, making out, and feeling so young and free at that moment. 

 _There is a light… and it never goes out._  And if you are  ** _his_**  light, he totally is  ** _yours._**


End file.
